Te Necesito
by Forfirith-Greenleaf
Summary: El distanciamiento de Shuichi tendrá que ver con alguien mas? Acaso las reacciones de Yuki son síntomas de enamoramiento?...las pruebas no mienten, todo parece ser....


**AUTOR: ForfirithGreenleaf**

**DECLAIMER: Todos los personajes utilizados en este fic no son míos, son creación de Maki Murakami… simplemente los utilice para crear esta historia… **

**PAREJAS: YukixShuichi… RyuichixShuichi**

"Diálogos", _"Pensamientos", Recuerdos, _o-o-o - cambios de escena

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Era una tarde soleada y tranquila en la cuidad de Tokyo, en uno de los departamentos de un lujoso edificio se encontraba Yuki Eiri, famoso escritor de novelas románticas; como siempre, este se hallaba escribiendo en su laptop uno de los capítulos de su más reciente trabajo. Tenía horas concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo y parecía que ese mismo día terminaría por fin, lo que le había costado todo un mes concluir.

Todo parecía ir perfecto para el rubio escritor, todo hasta que **"su dolor de cabeza"**, como sutilmente llamaba a su novio, llegó a casa…

"¡Yuuukkkiiii!... Yuki, Yuki, Yuki… ya llegue a casa…."

En el momento que el escritor escuchó los gritos, supo que tendría que irse despidiendo de su inspiración y su escritura, y una vez más, dejar inconcluso su trabajo. Fastidiado por los incesantes alaridos, tomó la cajetilla de cigarros que tenía en el escritorio y sacando uno de ellos, se lo llevó a la boca mientras lo encendía, al mismo tiempo que pensaba…

"_A veces me pregunto como es que sigo con él… sin duda desde que esta a mi lado, los dolores de cabeza no dejan de aparecerme por lo menos una vez al día… en verdad que no lo soporto a veces…"_

Los pensamientos de Yuki se vieron interrumpidos cuando su novio, Shuichi Shindou, vocalista del ahora famoso grupo Bad Luck, entró estrepitosamente al estudio del escritor…

"¡YUKI!... ya estoy aquí, porque no me contestabas?... llevo rato gritándote y como siempre, no das señales de vida, en verdad que eres malo, ni siquiera te preocupas por ver como estoy, no preguntas como me fue, ni que me sucedió en el día… nunca me haces caso… en verdad que…"

"BAKA!... ya cállate si?... y hazme el favor de largarte de aquí en este momento"

"Yu… Yuki!... pero…"

"QUE TE LARGUES TE ESTOY DICIENDO" – gritó Yuki levantándose de su lugar y dándole una mirada mortal al pelirosa

Shuichi simplemente bajo la mirada y sin decir una palabra más, salió del estudio, cerrando la puerta muy despacio. Yuki volvió a sentarse mientras una de sus ya diarias migrañas acudían a él, y comenzando a frotarse las sienes, un remordimiento de conciencia le llegó…

"_Maldición, en verdad que me irrita, me saca de mis casillas más rápido que nadie, pero… pero siempre termino sintiéndome mal por la manera en la que le hablo… y eso me irrita más… diablos!... ¿será bueno que me aleje de él?... posiblemente terminando con esta relación pueda estar más tranquilo…"_

Yuki es interrumpido en sus pensamientos, ya que se percato de como el teléfono comenzaba a sonar, dos timbrazos se escucharon y dejó de sonar… No dándole importancia al asunto, se reclinó hacia atrás, recargándose con pesadez sobre el respaldo de la silla…

"_Rayos, pero que demonios estoy pensando?... con todo y mis dolores de cabeza, Shuichi ha sido la luz de mi vida, la alegría que inunda las paredes de este departamento… definitivamente el terminar con él sería el error más grande de mi vida… además, siempre me ha demostrado que soy lo más importante para él.. y yo… yo siempre lo estoy lastimando…"_

Terminando de pensar en esto, Yuki se puso de pie y cerrando su laptop, se dispuso a ir a ver a Shuichi para proponerle pasar toda la tarde con él, haciendo lo que el cantante le pidiera. Salió de su estudio y se sorprendió de no escuchar los gritos o sollozos de su novio, fue hacía la sala y no lo encontró en el sofá, lugar al cual Shuichi siempre se iba a refugiar cuando el escritor le gritaba.

Yuki realmente estaba sorprendido, Shuichi nunca se iba del departamento sin antes no avisarle al rubio que iba a salir, esto en cierta forma molestó mucho al escritor, pero su molestia se intensificó, cuando leyó una nota que estaba a un lado del teléfono…

_**Yuki:**_

_**Lo más probable es que no leas este mensaje, ya que nunca sales de tu estudio, pero por si las dudas te lo dejo, me habló Ryuichi y me pidió que fuera a verlo, como estas enojado preferí no molestarte, lo más seguro es que me quede a cenar con él, te veo en la noche…**_

_**Te amo**_

_**Shu**_

Yuki hizo bolita el papel y lo lanzó lo más lejos que pudo, estaba enojadísimo, con pasos firmes se dirigió a la cocina y sacó del refrigerador una lata de cerveza, la abrió y se la tomó toda de un solo jalón… sin duda estaba enfurecido…

"_Yo de idiota que estaba preocupado por como le hablé, y el muy baka se fue con el imbécil ese del conejo…"_

"Demonios!... que me importa lo que haga… definitivamente no me importa…"

Diciendo esto, Yuki tiró la lata al piso y se fue a su estudio, posiblemente, si podría terminar su capítulo…

Ese día, Shuichi llegó pasada la media noche, el cantante al entrar al departamento, trató de hacer el menor ruido posible por si Yuki se encontraba dormido, pero su sorpresa fue que el escritor lo estaba esperando en la sala sentado en el sofá, con cara de pocos amigos y con su inseparable cigarrillo en la mano…

"Yuki… ya… ya estoy aquí"

"Se puede saber porque no me fuiste a decir personalmente que te ibas?"

"Pues… es que me corriste en la tarde, estabas enojado, y yo… no quería molestarte más… pero te deje una nota… ¿acaso no la leíste?"

"Si, si la leí… espero que te hayas divertido mucho con ese mono retrazado"

Shuichi comenzó a sentirse molesto, no por las reclamaciones que le hacía el escritor, sino por la manera con la que se refería a su amigo e ídolo… pero haciendo acopio de su autocontrol, prefirió no decirle nada, ya que no quería que Yuki se enojara más con él…

"Yuki… mira… sinceramente vengo muy cansado y no quiero decir cosas que hagan que te molestes conmigo, así que por favor, ya hablamos mañana si?" – Shuichi se acercó a donde estaba Yuki y se quedo parado frente a él – "Podrías… darme permiso?" – el pelirrosa señalaba el sofá…

Yuki se desconcertó por un momento, hasta que entendió lo que quiso decir su novio…

"¿Acaso piensas dormir en el sofá?... ¿Por qué no vas a la recámara?"

"Si, pienso dormir aquí… si voy a la recámara, lo más seguro es que quieras hablar del asunto, y como te lo dije antes, estoy muy cansado, aquí descansaré mejor… además, ya estoy acostumbrado a dormir a veces en el sofá…"

"Mhp… como quieras…" – dijo el escritor parándose violentamente, mientras se dirigía a su recámara

Shuichi lo siguió con la mirada hasta que escuchó como Yuki azotaba la puerta, el cantante solo suspiró mientras destendía una de las sábanas que se encontraban a un lado del sofá…

"Buenas noches Yuki…"

El rubio estaba que echaba chispas, se encontraba ya acostado pero no podía conciliar el sueño, no dejaba de pensar en la actitud que el cantante había tomado…

"_Shuichi no es así, él nunca por decisión propia opta por dormir en el sofá, y menos cuando yo le di a entender que viniera a dormir a la recámara… posiblemente me excedí con los reclamos… en fin, ya mañana hablaré con él…"_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Al otro día, Yuki se levantó de la cama, con la idea de pedirle perdón a Shuichi por los reclamos del día anterior, salió de la habitación, cuando se percató que el pelirrosa se encontraba bañando, fue entonces que a Yuki se le ocurrió una idea…

"_Jejeje… ya se de que manera pedirle perdón…"_ – pensaba el escritor con una sonrisa mientras se metía al baño

Shuichi estaba en la regadera terminando de quitarse el jabón de su cuerpo, cuando sintió como dos brazos lo aprisionaban por la espalda, y como su cuerpo era juntado a uno más grande que él…

"Buenos días Shu… ¿dormiste bien?" – preguntó el escritor

"Buenos días Yuki, si dormí muy bien, gracias por preguntar" – contestaba el cantante mientras sonreía a más no poder, no era muy común esas demostraciones de cariño por parte de Yuki

Shuichi se dio la vuelta para quedar de frente a su novio, robándole un beso que al principio fue solo un roce de labios, pero que fue tomando intensidad conforme sus cuerpos se iban juntando más... mientras el beso los estaba llevando a otro nivel, Yuki comenzaba a recorrer toda la espalda del pelirrosa con sus manos, dando pequeñas caricias que hacían estremecer al más pequeño…

Yuki decidió romper el beso, para comenzar a hacer un recorrido con sus labios por el cuerpo de su novio, empezando por las mejillas, la barbilla, llegó al cuello donde se quedó más tiempo disfrutando de esa piel ahora húmeda que lo volvía loco; siguió con su hombro mientras iba recorriendo con su lengua toda su extensión, Shuichi comenzaba a hacer leves gemidos de placer, el escritor fue descendiendo por el brazo, hasta que de repente se detuvo de golpe…

"Que… que sucede Yuki?" – preguntaba el cantante al ver como su novio se detenía de repente

"Shuichi… que es esto?" – preguntaba el rubio señalando una marca que tenia el pelirrosa es su brazo derecho

"¿Que cosa?... aaahhh pues es un rasguño"

"¿Como te lo hiciste?"

"Jejeje… fue ayer en casa de Ryuichi, ya sabes estábamos jugando"

Una rabia in contenida comenzó a formarse dentro del escritor, su frente comenzó a adquirir esa vena que se asomaba cada vez que su ira comenzaba a salir, estaba a punto de decirle algo a Shuichi cuando este lo interrumpió…

"Por cierto Yuki, hoy no podré venir a comer, le prometí a Ryuichi pasar a su casa a ver unas cosas… no se cuanto tiempo nos tardemos, así que si ves que es muy noche, no me esperes despierto… y no te preocupes, no te despertaré cuando llegue, me quedaré a dormir en el sofá de nuevo…"

Esa era la gota que derramaba el vaso, si en ese mismo momento Yuki no salía de ahí, era capaz de ahorcar al cantante, así que separándose totalmente del Shuichi, se dio la vuelta mientras le decía…

"Apúrate a terminar de bañarte, que necesito hacerlo yo"

"Pero Yuki… nosotros estábamos por…"

"Tu lo has dicho… ¡ESTÁBAMOS!"

Yuki salió de la regadera, tomó una toalla y se la puso alrededor de su cintura, azotando la puerta mientras salía del baño, dejando a un Shuichi impresionado por el cambio de actitud de su novio y excitado por las caricias antes dadas…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Una semana había pasado desde el primer día que Shuichi había ido a casa del idiota del conejo, como lo llamaba Yuki; y lo peor de todo era, que todos los días hacia lo mismo, desde irse temprano y no regresar hasta ya entrada la noche, o de plano quedarse a dormir allá como lo hizo en una ocasión… eso ya no le estaba gustando para nada al escritor que de por si no le caía muy bien el ídolo de su novio, ahora era peor, ya que ni siquiera permitía que este estuviera con él, ya que siempre estaba con el moreno…

Esa tarde, Shuichi no había salido del departamento, se encontraba en la cocina escribiendo en su adorada libreta verde, una que Yuki le había regalado hace como seis meses, para que escribiera sus tontas canciones… el escritor al percatarse que había mucho silencio, salio de su estudio con la idea de no encontrar al pelirrosa como era costumbre, pero su sorpresa fue que si se encontraba, pero estaba sumido en su escritura…

"Baka… ¿que estas haciendo?" – preguntó el rubio

"Ah, Yuki… estoy escribiendo algo…"

"No soy estúpido, lógico que estas escribiendo algo, pero ¿que es lo que escribes?"

"Emmm… pues sentimientos… ay Yuki, no me preguntes, todavía no te lo puedo decir…" – diciendo esto, el cantante se levanta de la silla y arranca la hoja que estaba escribiendo, doblándola y guardándosela en el bolsillo de su pantalón – "Bueno Yuki, ya me tengo que ir… por cierto, te quería pedir un favor… ¿podrías ir por mi en la noche a casa de Ryuichi?... es que no quiero regresar tan tarde… entonces¿si vas por mi?"

"Mhp… esta bien, pero paso a las ocho, no quiero pretextos ni me hagas esperar mucho…"

"Claro que no… bueno ahora si me voy… hasta en la noche Yuki" – se despidió Shuichi robándole un beso a su novio para luego salir del departamento

Yuki comenzó a sentir algo extraño, no sabía si ya se había vuelto loco totalmente, o era la actitud de Shuichi, pero cada vez sentía más distante al pelirrosa y eso le estaba comenzando a dar miedo… increíble o no, Yuki Eiri estaba comenzando a sentir miedo por la indiferencia que comenzaba a mostrar el cantante… normalmente Shuichi nunca le ocultaba nada, de hecho siempre se la pasaba hablando como perico de todo, pero desde que se veía con el otro cantante, fue cuando comenzó a comportarse así…

Se dirigió al refrigerador, donde sacó a su segunda mejor amiga, la cerveza y abriendo una, comenzó a beberla; se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina, mientras seguía sintiendo esa extraña molestia, cuando su vista se fijó en la libreta verde del cantante… Yuki nunca había sido chismoso, pero en ese momento la curiosidad era demasiada y sin dudarlo un segundo, la tomó y comenzó a hojearla, algo le decía que ahí encontraría algo que le interesara… pero cual fue su sorpresa, no había nada… solo alguna que otra canción del último disco del grupo de su novio…

Llegó a la parte donde debería de estar la hoja que Shuichi había arrancado antes de irse, la curiosidad se hizo más fuerte ya que el pelirrosa estaba muy sospechoso y no le quería decir que es lo que escribía, entonces se le ocurrió una idea; iba a hacer algo que en alguna ocasión le había comentado su hermano… se levantó de la silla y fue a su escritorio, donde agarró un lápiz y comenzó a rayar la hoja que seguía de la que Shuichi había arrancado, el rayado tenía que ser tenue, si es que quería que las palabras escritas por su novio, se plasmaran en la hoja… así estuvo unos minutos, hasta que vio que unas palabras se notaban, encendiendo una lamparita que tenía ahí junto, comenzó a tratar de descifrar lo que la hoja le mostraba…

"_Me siento como un estúpido al estar haciendo esto, que horror, estoy actuando como Tatsuha… Kami, pero ¿de donde diablos me salió esta curiosidad?... me lleva, no entiendo nada de lo que dice aquí… un momento, a ver a ver… aquí dice… **llegaste a mi vida**, mmm ¿estará hablando de mi?... a ver, **tu olor**… puede que si sea de mí, siempre me dice que le encanta como huelo jejeje… ay Eiri, concéntrate en lo que haces… **siento por ti**… además me dijo que estaba escribiendo sobre sentimientos ¿no?.. **mi cama**… si, sin duda habla de mi, le encanta como le hago el amor… **te necesito**… mi niño hermoso, es cierto, a veces no le hago mucho caso y a él que le encanta que le preste atención… pues solo le entendí a eso… un momento, aquí dice algo más… **Ryuichi**… aahhh dice Ryuichi…"_

"¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS!... ¿COMO QUE DICE RYUICHI?" – comenzó a gritar el escritor mientras se ponía de pie y no dejaba de mirar y apretar la libreta

"NO ES POSIBLE… NO ES POSIBLE… debe de haber un error, no puede ser que…"

Yuki fue interrumpido por el timbre de la puerta que no dejaba de sonar insistentemente, hecho una furia, se dirigió a la puerta para correr a patadas a quien quiera que estuviera molestando… llegó a la entrada y abrió de manera violenta…

"¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!"

"Órale Eiri… en verdad que hoy estas más de malas que nunca… mira como tratas a tu pobre y dulce hermanito que solo viene a visitarte"

"¿Que quieres Tatsuha?... no estoy de humor para tus tonterías…" – respondió el rubio girándose para entrar al departamento, seguido de su hermano que cerraba la puerta

"Mmm, tu nunca estas de humor… pero se puede saber que es lo que te tiene así en esta ocasión?"

"Mhp…"

"Veo que no… pero que carita traes… pareciera como si hubieras descubierto a Shuichi con otro jajajaja… por cierto… ¿Dónde esta ese adorable pelirrosa?"

La cara de Yuki se encendió una vez más si es que eso era posible, pero rápidamente adquirió un semblante triste, acto que no pasó desapercibido por el moreno que no entendía nada, Yuki sacó un cigarrillo de la bolsa de su camisa y lo encendió, bajo el atento escrutinio de su hermano que trataba de analizar el motivo por el cual Yuki había cambiado de repente, repasaba en su mente todo lo que había dicho, hasta que algo hizo click en su mente…

"¡Aaaahhhh Eiri!… no me digas que Shuichi te puso los cuernos O.O"

"¡CÁLLATE! No digas tonterías, eso no…" – el escritor se calló de repente, soltó un suspiro y continuó – "eso no lo se…"

"No inventes hermanito, pero ¿cómo fue eso?... ¿cuándo?... y lo más importante¿con quien?..."

"No lo sé, tengo mis sospechas… todo empezó hace una semana… y no creo que quieras saber con quien… aunque no me importa y te lo diré… sospecho que me engaña con tu odioso ídolo…"

"…"

"Así que no me vengas a llorar cuando mate a ese descerebrado"

"…"

"Tatsuha… ¿me estas escuchando?" – Yuki se acercó a su hermano que estaba estático en su lugar, le pasó una mano frente al rostro, pero este no respondió… entonces hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió, le metió una bofetada que resonó en todo el departamento, pero esto hizo que el moreno volviera en si…

"¡NOOOO… ME ESTAS MINTIENDO… MY HONEY RYUICHI NO PUEDE TRAICIONARME ASÍ!… T.T" – decía Tatsuha mientras se colgaba del brazo de su hermano

"Suéltame animal… para empezar ese descerebrado no es tuyo… y no te estoy mintiendo, casi estoy seguro que me engaña con él"

"Pero… ¿porque estas tan seguro?... ¿los viste o algo así?"

"No… pero… mira ven, vamos al estudio, ahí te contare todo y te mostraré algo…" – decía Yuki mientras se llevaba a su hermano al mencionado lugar y le relataba todo lo sucedido

Tatsuha analizaba la hoja que Yuki había rayado y arrancado de la libreta, repasaba y repasaba las frases que se llegaban a apreciar… Yuki lo miraba fijamente, examinando los gestos que hacia su hermano… el moreno por fin se sentó en una silla que el escritor tenía en su estudio y dejó la hoja sobre el escritorio, dio un bufido y comentó…

"Sin duda algo se traen esos dos… y estas frases lo comprueban… no se llega a apreciar todo, pero con esas bastan para darse cuenta que verdaderamente tienen algo… aunque posiblemente sea un malentendido… ¿no has intentado hablar con él?"

"Obvio que no, esa hoja apenas la vi hoy antes de que tu llegaras… no sabes lo molesto que estoy…"

"Se te nota… y bueno… ¿Qué piensas hacer?"

"Por ahora hacer como que no pasa nada, no tengo pruebas válidas, así que no podré avanzar mucho"

"No te preocupes hermanito… yo te ayudaré… déjamelo a mi, comenzaré a investigar este asunto…"

"No se Tatsuha… no esta bien eso… no es mi estilo…"

"Nada, nada, nada… no será tu estilo, pero el mío si, así que tu no te preocupes, déjalo en mis manos… "

"Eso es lo que me preocupa… --"

"Y bueno… ¿a que hora llega Shuichi?"

"Tengo que ir por él a las ocho a casa de ese imbécil"

Tatsuha miró su reloj de mano, y sin pensarlo mucho se puso de pie y agarró a su hermano del brazo, jalándolo a la salida, Yuki se sorprendió por la actitud del moreno y cuando reaccionó, logró soltarse del agarre de este…

"Pero ¿que se supone que estas haciendo animal?"

"¿Como que que hago?... vamos a ir por él en este preciso momento"

"Pero aún no son las ocho"

"¡Y que!… si las sospechas son ciertas, le estas regalando tiempo a mi honey Ryuichi con el pelirrosa… y no permitiré que mi cuñadito se quede con mi bombón…"

Yuki lo pensó por un segundo y se decidió… ahora era él el que jalaba a Tatsuha a la salida, sin decir una palabra más, se subieron al coche del escritor y se dirigieron rumbo a la casa del cantante-conejo…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Los hermanos Uesugi se encontraban afuera de la casa de Ryuichi, las miradas de los dos no era ninguna feliz, cosa que hacía ver, además del gran parecido entre ambos, que eran hermanos… ya decidido, Yuki se dispuso a tocar el timbre, dieron cuatro intentos, pero nadie abría… hasta que escucharon unos pasos acercándose del otro lado a gran velocidad… la puerta se abrió y pudieron ver a un Ryuichi todo sudado y sin camisa, el escritor sintió unos deseos infinitos de partirle la cara y Tatsuha simplemente no dejaba de sangrar por la nariz y tirar baba como perro rabioso…

"MY HONEY RYUICHI… TE AM…" – gritó el menor de los Uesugi lanzándose sobre el cantante, pero el escritor lo pescó de los pelos antes de que llegara a él

"Tatsuha… contrólate… ¬¬" – dijo Yuki aventando a su hermano al piso, mientras este no dejaba de mirar y babear, el escritor ya fastidiado, clavó sus ojos sobre los de Ryuichi y sin reparo alguno, preguntó – "¿Donde esta Shuichi?... vengo por él"

El cantante también miró fijamente al rubio, con esos ojos que solo se podían apreciar cuando estaba arriba del escenario, era un hecho que al cantante tampoco le simpatizaba mucho el escritor; se mantuvieron en ese duelo de miradas hasta que una voz proveniente del interior los hizo voltear a los tres…

"¿Qué pasa Ryuichi?... ¿quién era?... te estoy esperando para seguir con… ¡YUKI!"

Shuichi iba saliendo de una de las puertas de la casa, estaba todo sudado también y con toda la ropa desarreglada y fuera de lugar, el cabello revuelto y algo agitado… Yuki sintió como si le tiraran un balde de agua fría encima, ya que su mente comenzaba a volar, pero decidió no hacer nada por el momento, ya que el momento en el cual pudiera matar al idiota del conejo, tenía que ser sin que nadie lo viera, ya que estaba seguro que Tatsuha y Shuichi lo detendrían… haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, le habló lo más tranquilo que pudo al pelirrosa…

"Shuichi, vengo por ti… así que vámonos ya"

"Pero Yuki… te dije que a las ocho, apenas son las cinco de la tarde y yo…"

"¿Que te dije?... que sin excusas… así que vámonos ¡YA!"

"Es… esta bien Yuki, como tu digas…" – el cantante se acercó a su novio, pasando a un lado del otro cantante, pero antes de salir se giró para mirar a su amigo y le dijo – "lo siento Ryuichi, nos vemos mañana… adiós"

"Hasta mañana Shu, no te preocupes… entiendo que no te vas porque quieres, sino porque te llevan" – dijo el cantante moreno mientras veía de manera fulminante al escritor

Shuichi se dirigía al carro del escritor, mientras este no le quitaba la vista de encima, podía ver el semblante de tristeza que había en él, regresó su vista al cantante moreno y pudo percatarse de cómo este lo miraba, eso lo hizo enfurecer más… pero muy pronto ese idiota iba a saber quien era Yuki Eiri, el rubio posó su mirada sobre su hermano que aún se encontraba en el suelo y le dijo…

"Andando Tatsuha… o ¿te piensas quedar aquí?"

El moreno miró a su hermano aún con cara de menso y volteó a ver a Ryuichi, el cual le sonreía, el corazón de Tatsuha se estremeció, pero recordó que este posiblemente tenía algo con Shuichi y eso bastó para que se repusiera y cambiara su expresión a una de tristeza y desilusión… se puso de pie mientras pensaba…

"_My honey, juro que serás mío, descubriré que es lo que esta pasando aquí y después de eso, te disfrutaré como alguna vez lo hice jejejeje…"_

El muchacho sonrió y le contestó a su hermano…

"No Yuki, vámonos, no tengo nada que hacer aquí"

Y sin mirar atrás, se encaminaron los dos hacia el auto, dejando a un Ryuichi muy confundido por el reciente comportamiento de su anterior amante, cuando vio que el carro se alejaba, cerro la puerta.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Otro día caía en la cuidad de Tokio, Yuki estaba parado frente a la ventana que tenía en la sala, contemplaba los carros que pasaban enfrente del edificio en el que vivía con Shuichi, meditaba todo lo que había pasado en el día anterior… cuando llegaron al departamento en la noche, después de dejar a Tasuha en el hotel en el que se hospedaba, decidió no preguntarle nada a su novio, de hecho había estado muy callado, cosa muy extraña en él; el escritor juraba que una vez más el pelirrosa le iba a decir que dormiría en el sofá, pero no fue así, esa noche durmió en la recamara…

_Cuando estábamos ya acostados, abracé a Shuichi como todas las noches lo hacia antes que todos estos sucesos ocurrieran, comencé a besar la nuca de mi niño y escuché como este hacia pequeños gemidos, mi mano fue acariciando todo su cuerpo suave y delgado hasta llegar a su hombría aún dormida, la tomé con mi mano y comencé a darle leves masajes, Shuichi empezó a estremecerse mientras que yo iba besando su espalda, mi miembro comenzaba a excitarse, cuando este se frotaba contra el trasero de mi hermoso baka, era una de las ventajas de que ambos durmiéramos desnudos; los gemidos de ambos se hicieron más sonoros, hasta que sentí como la mano de Shuichi detenía la atención que le estaba brindando…_

_¿Qué pasa Shu? – le pregunté_

_Yuki… ahora no… tengo sueño, quiero dormir… quizaaaammmm –dio un largo bostezo – de… después_

_Me le quedé mirando la espalda y noté como mi niño no tenia deseos de hacer el amor conmigo, recargué mi frente en el hombro de este y deposité un suave beso, cuando escuché a Shuichi de nuevo…_

_Que no Yuki, por favor_

_Todo molesto, me separé de su cuerpo y me giré para darle la espalda, mientras mi mente se repetía mil veces "que no Yuki", "que no Yuki"… sin poderlo evitar, lágrimas recorrieron mis mejillas hasta que el sueño me venció…_

El rubio no podía sacarse de la cabeza el rechazo que el pelirrosa le había hecho, no lo quería admitir pero estaba sufriendo mucho, sacando un cigarrillo de la cajetilla, posó una mano en el vidrio de la ventana, mientras nuevas lágrimas amenazaban por salir, pero no lo hicieron ya que la voz de su novio le llamó…

"¡Yuki, ya se me hizo tarde¿porque no me despertaste, ahora no me dará tiempo de bañarme… tendré que hacerlo en la casa de Ryuichi…"

Yuki al escuchar el nombre de su ahora peor enemigo, volteó rápidamente…

"¿OTRA VEZ CON ESE ESTÚPIDO, QUE TODOS LOS DIAS TIENES QUE VERLO?" – preguntó el escritor apagando violentamente el cigarro en un cenicero que estaba en la mesita a un lado de él

"Oye, no me grites… para empezar Ryuichi no es ningún estúpido y para terminar… sí lo tengo que ver todos los días porque él y yo… el y yo estamos haciendo unas cosas…" – contestó el pelirrosa mientras guardaba ropa en su mochila

"¿Qué… que tipo de cosas?" – preguntó el rubio

"Las sabrás a su momento Yuki, ahora no tengo tiempo, ya se me hizo tarde… nos vemos después… adiós…" – el pelirrosa se dirigía a toda prisa a la puerta

"Shuichi…" – le habló el escritor, haciendo que este se detuviera de repente y se girara…

"… dime"

"…Te quiero…" – Shuichi no salía de su asombro, a lo que solo atinó a sonreír y asentir con la cabeza

"Yo también… a veces eres muy extraño Yuki… adiós…" – y por fin el cantante salió del departamento

Yuki se quedó mirando la puerta largo rato mientras pensaba _"ya no me quiere como antes, nunca le digo palabras de amor y cuando lo hacía, no dudaba en aventárseme y besarme, y ahora… nada…"_ las lágrimas que antes se detuvieron a salir, lo hacían ahora desbordándose de ese par de ojos miel, Yuki al percatarse de esto, con un movimiento violento se limpió la cara mientras se dirigía a su estudio diciéndose…

"No llores Yuki… si esto esta pasando es todo por tu culpa… por tu maldita culpa…" – terminó de decir esto cuando cerró la puerta de su estudio

Las horas pasaron y el cielo dejaba caer su majestuoso manto estrellado; Yuki estaba tecleando en su laptop en un intento en vano de continuar con su trabajo, pero simplemente no podía… estaba borrando la última hoja que había escrito, cuando el teléfono sonó, estaba renuente en ir a contestar, pero viendo que no avanzaba nada en su historia, decidió ir a hacerlo…

"Diga…"

"Yuki… soy yo Shuichi… solo te hablo de rápido para decirte que no llegaré a dormir…" – el rubio apretó fuertemente el auricular al escuchar esto, iba a protestar, pero el cantante siguió hablando – "lo que pasa es que habrá una rueda de prensa y sesión de fotos de Nittle Grasper y Bad Luck en un hotel, y ya sabes como es Seguchi, bueno, fue idea de Ryuichi, pero Tohuma estuvo de acuerdo ya que quiere que nos quedemos para que no haya problema de que si tenemos que irnos y tenernos más controlados… así que regreso mañana… bueno me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana… te quiero, adiós…"

"Shuichi… espera…" – le habló Yuki, pero este ya había cortado la comunicación, colgó el auricular con demasiada fuerza, mientras se frotaba las sienes, otra terrible jaqueca comenzaba a invadirle…

"_Maldición… otra vez estará con ese estúpido todo el día… y peor, toda la noche… pero esta vez no lo permitiré, no lo permitiré…"_

Corriendo a su recámara, tomo una chaqueta y se la puso, mientras salía del departamento decidido a ir por su niño y dispuesto a romperle la cara al descerebrado ese… primero iría a ver a Tatsuha para que le dijera en que hotel se llevaría a cabo dicho evento, ya que este siempre sabía a donde se metía el cara de mono…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ya era como la una de la madrugada cuando terminó la sesión de fotos y ya los cantantes se disponían a irse a sus respectivos cuartos, todos se daban las buenas noches en el pasillo, puesto que los cuartos estaban en el mismo piso… Shuichi y sus compañeros de banda se empezaba a retirar cuando Ryuichi llamó al vocalista…

"Oye Shu… ¿podrías venir un momento por favor?"

"Emmm, claro Ryu… ¿que se te ofrece?" – preguntó el pelirrosa acercándose al moreno

"Necesito mostrarte algo, pero esta en mi cuarto¿si puedes acompañarme, no tardaré mucho…"

"Claro, no hay problema…" – se giró un poco para ver a sus dos compañeros – "ahorita voy muchachos, adelántense ustedes" – estos asintieron y se fueron a su cuarto

Los dos cantantes entraban por fin a la habitación del moreno, mientras este cerraba la puerta, una vez que estaban completamente solo, Ryuichi se acercó al pelirrosa y lo abrazó, mientras comenzaba a susurrarle en la oreja…

"Por fin solos tesoro… aquí no tenemos que escondernos de nadie…"

"Lo se amor, pero…" – Shuichi agachaba la cara con un semblante triste, pero el moreno tomó su barbilla levantando su rostro para que lo viera a los ojos

"Pero no dejas de pensar en ese desgraciado… Shuichi ¿no lo entiendes?... él no te quiere¿no ves la manera con la que te trata, no merece tenerte, tu mereces tener a alguien que realmente te quiera, alguien que te respete, alguien que te entienda… alguien como yo amor…" – terminaba de decir Ryuichi mientras depositaba un sutil beso sobre los labios del cantante de ojos violeta

"Lo se… pero me siento mal al engañarlo"

"¿Te arrepientes el estar conmigo?" – preguntaba el cantante de ojos azules con una expresión de dolor

"No, no, para nada… estos días han sido los más felices que he vivido, con él siempre eran gritos, regaños… no niego que la pasaba bien cuando lo hacíamos, pero solo eran esos momentos… contigo es todo el tiempo… no cambiaría esto por nada del mundo… pero me preocupa cuando se entere, sabes como es, me da miedo… con todo y la forma de ser que tiene para conmigo, creo que no es justo que lo engañe así…"

"Ya no estés pensando en eso, habla con él mañana y termínalo, lo más seguro es que te grite, sino es que le dará lo mismo, cualquier cosa que ocurra ya sabes que yo estaré esperándote y podremos ser felices juntos, como siempre debió ser… ¿de acuerdo?" – animaba el moreno con una sonrisa

"De acuerdo… eso haré, mañana mismo hablaré con él y todo esto terminará" – esta vez Shuichi era el que le robaba un beso a su ahora amante

Ryuichi aceptó el beso de la manera más placentera que podía desear, mientras comenzaba a acariciar la espalda del pelirrosa, dicho acto hizo que el beso fuera intensificándose poco a poco, haciendo que el deseo se apoderara de los dos… el ojiazul comenzó a desabotonar la camisa que su amante llevaba, mientras este comenzaba a besar el cuello del otro.

Una vez que la camisa estuvo fuera de su lugar, fue a dar a un rincón de la habitación, seguida segundos después por el pantalón, dejando al cantante de cabello rosa únicamente con sus boxers… Ryuichi sentó a su amante en la orilla de la cama, mientras este se iba alejando un poco…

"¿A dónde vas Ryu?" – preguntó el pelirrosa

"Ssshhh… esta será una actuación privada solo para ti, verás a Sakuma Ryuichi en plena acción"

"Mmmm… que delicia, ya quiero ver esa presentación…" – dijo Shuichi con voz deseosa de placer

Ryuichi comenzó a hacer movimientos lentos pero seductores en lo que iba sacándose la playera, en lo que hacia esto, Shuichi podía apreciar como poco a poco la piel del moreno iba quedando al descubierto, mostrando todo su torso bien definido… una vez que la playera corrió con la misma suerte que la camisa del pelirrosa, el ojiazul se acercó a su amante y lo jaló de una mano, pegándolo a su cuerpo en lo que comenzaba a moverse sensualmente, poniendo las manos de Shuichi en la pretina de su pantalón…

"Jejeje creí que este iba a ser un show privado para admirarse"

"Mmm… y lo es, pero me gusta que en mis espectáculos haya participación del público" – decía el moreno mientras comenzaba a besar el cuello de su pareja

Shuichi recargó su cabeza en el hombro del otro, mientras sus manos iban desabotonando y bajando el cierre del pantalón, una vez que esta tarea fue concluida, las mismas manos tomaron la pretina de este y comenzaron a descender con ella, mientras los labios del pelirrosa iban recorriendo lentamente todo el torso de su amante, dejando pequeños besos en su camino, pectorales, abdomen, haciendo gemir al otro… una vez que los pantalones estuvieron en los tobillos de su dueño, este los desechó rápidamente, quedando en las mismas condiciones que su pareja…

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue un beso más apasionado que el que había iniciado todo, creando un duelo de lenguas para ver quien tenía el control; en lo que esto sucedía, se iban acercando a la cama hasta quedar acostados, quedando Shuichi debajo de Ryuichi… se separaron por un momento mientras sus miradas se encontraban, pidiéndole una a la otra que jamás dejara de admirarla como lo hacia en ese momento, después de una sonrisa por parte de los dos, reanudaron su ritual de amor…

Ryuichi comenzó a besar por todos los rincones del cuerpo de su amante, haciendo que gemidos de placer salieran de su garganta, estos se intensificaron cuando la lengua juguetona del moreno comenzó a lamer una de las sonrosadas tetillas del pelirrosa, chupándola unos segundos después, repitiendo la acción con la otra… cuando fue más abajo se encontró con el ombligo de su pareja, haciendo que su lengua siguiera trabajando dándole más goce a Shuichi, siguió descendiendo, hasta que se topó con la estorbosa tela de la ropa interior del otro…

"Mmmm… Ryuichi, eres el mejor, definitivamente esto es lo más placentero que pudo haberme pasado en mi vida… mmm"

Al escuchar el cumplido, el ojiazul se excito más, haciendo desaparecer los boxers de su amante en un dos por tres, una vez que Shuichi estuvo totalmente desnudo, la boca de Ryuichi prosiguió el camino que había quedado interrumpido, hasta encontrarse con un ya despierto miembro que clamaba por ser atendido… y el moreno no iba hacer esperar a su amado, así que como si de un dulce se tratase, Ryuichi comenzó a lamer toda la extensión del viril miembro, hasta introducirlo todo en su boca, succionando mientras se movía de arriba a abajo… Shuichi no pudo contener los gemidos que se convertían cada vez más en gritos de placer…

"Aahh… Ryuichi, más rápido… mmm… Ryuichi…"

Sus órdenes fueron cumplidas ya que la boca del ojiazul, aceleró su ritmo, haciendo que el pelirrosa se arqueara sintiendo corrientes eléctricas por su columna… Shuichi estaba llegando al cielo, pero de pronto sintió como aquella cavidad húmeda, abandonaba su hinchado miembro, mandándolo en segundos al mismo infierno…

"¿Por… por que… te detienes… mi amor?" – preguntaba el ojivioleta entre jadeos

"Quiero que lleguemos al clímax juntos… Shuichi… quiero hacerte mío…"

"Ryuichi… ya soy tuyo… desde que te conozco… soy tuyo… tómame Ryuichi… tómame ya..."

"Tus deseos son órdenes…"

Alcanzando uno de los cajones del buroe junto a la cama, Ryuichi sacó un tubito que contenía lubricante, lo abrió e iba a depositar un poco en la palma de su mano, cuando Shuichi le quitó el recipiente…

"Conozco otro tipo de lubricante y una mejor manera para untarlo…"

Y sin decir más, el pelirrosa se agacho y comenzó a introducirse el miembro del moreno a la boca, haciendo que Ryuichi alcanzara la gloria, mientras su amante no dejaba de succionar con maestría…

"Aaahhh Shu… esta manera… definitivamente me gusta más… mmm"

Cuando el ojiazul sintió que estaba a punto de llegar al límite, detuvo a su compañero, alzándolo y dándole un beso en los labios…

"Así esta perfecto amor… ¿no quieres que te prepare antes?"

"No… ya no aguanto más… hazme el amor…"

Sutilmente, Ryuichi recostó boca arriba a su pareja, abriéndole un poco las piernas conduciendo su miembro endurecido y lubricado a la entrada de este… lentamente fue metiéndola, haciendo placentero el momento para los dos… las ansias de ambos se notaban en sus rostros, así que sin esperar más, Ryuichi se introdujo todo de una sola embestida, se quedó un momento quieto para que su pareja se fuera acostumbrando a él, pero no tuvo que esperar mucho, ya que Shuichi comenzaba a mover sus caderas, incitando al otro para que comenzara con las embestidas… al principio el movimiento fue lento, intensificándose a cada segundo, cuando ya tenían un ritmo establecido, el placer era desbordante… en un ataque de deseo, el moreno jaló a su amado hacia él, haciendo que quedara sentado sobre sus piernas, pero esta posición logró tocar fibras sensibles en ambos, provocando gemidos incontrolados, induciendo esto a besarse apasionadamente…

Las sensaciones eran tan deliciosas, que tuvieron que separar sus bocas para poder expresarlas, pegando en cada embestida más sus cuerpos, esta acción provocaba que el miembro de Shuichi se frotara entre ambos, dándole más placer a este, Ryuichi recargó su frente en el pecho de su amante, mientras lo seguía embistiendo…

"Mmmm… Shu… dime… mmm… ¿quien te lo… hace más… rico… él o… o yo?... mmm?"

"Mmm… aaahh… sin duda… que tú mi amor… aaahhh… eres el mejor… mmm"

Las declaraciones hechas por Shuichi hicieron que los movimientos de Ryuichi se intensificaran, haciendo que las arremetidas fueran mas profundas y la fricción de sus cuerpos sobre el miembro del pelirrosa más apretada… provocando que los dos llegaran al clímax al mismo tiempo, Ryuichi dentro de Shuichi y este entre los dos cuerpos sudorosos… el moreno abrazó con más fuerza al ojivioleta sin salir todavía de su cuerpo, unieron sus frentes, mientras se decían palabras de amor…

"Te amo Shu… eres la persona más hermosa en todo el universo"

"Me halagas Ryu, pero tu no te quedas atrás… te amo mi conejito rosa jejeje…"

"Jejeje… me voy a poner celoso, en este momento estas recordando a Kumagoro y no a mi…" – hace un puchero recordando su cara infantil

"Jajaja… no te pongas celoso… yo solamente te amo a ti"

"Mmmm esta bien… jeje… te amo"

Diciendo esto se fundieron en un beso tierno, donde para ellos nada importaba más que ellos mismos, siendo el momento perfecto para amarse… ese beso los estaba incitando a otra ronda de sexo, cuando la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, dejando ver a un desconcertado Yuki y a un sorprendido Tatsuha... los dos amantes voltearon rápidamente sus miradas a la entrada para percatarse que habían sido descubiertos…

"Yu… Yuki… ¿que… que estas haciendo aquí?" – preguntó Shuichi con el terror reflejado en el rostro

"¿Por qué Shuichi?... ¿por qué me haces esto?..."

Shuichi se separa de Ryuichi, tomando las sabanas para tapar la desnudez de ambos, quedando hincado en la cama, mientras le decía a Yuki…

"Yuki, mira… déjame explicarte… todo tiene un porque…"

"¡MALDITA SEA… CLARO QUE TODO TIENE UN PORQUE…!" – gritó Yuki acercándose a la cama y agarrando al pelirrosa de los hombros viéndolo fijamente a los ojos, suavizando su voz le preguntó – "Shuichi… acaso… ¿ya no me amas?"

"Yuki, yo…" – iba a contestar el ojivioleta cuando Ryuichi empujó al escritor

"No lo toques infeliz… ya demasiado daño le has hecho…" – dijo el cantante moreno mientras encaraba al escritor

"No vuelvas a tocarme imbecil, te mataré desgraciado… te juro que…"

"¡NO LE HARAS NADA!" – gritó Shuichi deteniendo al rubio – "Yuki, yo… ya no te amo… ya no quiero estar contigo, por favor vete… yo amo a Ryuichi…"

Yuki no podía creer lo que escuchaba, su niño, su hermoso baka le estaba diciendo que ya no lo amaba, que prefería estar con ese loco del conejo… el escritor sintió como sus piernas comenzaban a temblar y como sus fuerzas se iban apagando… no era posible que su ángel lo dejara… meditaba esto el escritor cuando una risa lo saco de sus cavilaciones…

"Jajajaja… acéptalo perdedor… ahora Shuichi es mío… jajajaj"

"Vete de aquí Yuki… ¡LÁRGATE!" – gritó Shuichi mientras se abrazaba a Ryuichi

Yuki no lo pudo soportar más y salió corriendo de la habitación, presa del miedo y la desesperación… ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí, su lindo niño, ya no lo amaba… Tatsuha vio la desesperación en su hermano y se disponía a ir tras de él, pero antes volteo hacía el interior de la habitación y dijo…

"En verdad los dos me dan asco… ojala sean infelices el resto de sus vidas…"

Y sin esperar respuesta alguna, salió corriendo tras su hermano… Yuki iba pensando en todos los momentos que paso con su ángel y no asimilaba la vida sin él a su lado… _"Lo mejor es que desaparezca de este mundo… ya lo intenté una vez… ahora no habrá nadie que me detenga…"_ iba pensando mientras escuchaba a su hermano que le llamaba… "Eiri…" "Eiri…" pero este seguía corriendo _"lo siento Tatsuha, sin él no puedo… LO AMO… LO…"_

"Eiri…, Eiri…"

"¡LO AMO!" – gritó de repente Yuki, levantándose de la cama donde se encontraba dormido… todo desconcertado, miró para todos lados y se percató que era su recamara, Tatsuha estaba a su lado tomándose un refresco

"Si hermanito, ya se que lo amas… pero no es para que me grites así… T.T…" – comentó Tatsuha

"¿Dónde esta Shuichi?... ¿se quedó en el hotel con ese cara de mono?... llévame con él, quiero verlo… llévame con él…"

"¿Hotel... de que estas hablando Eiri?... Shuichi se encuentra en la sala, tuvo que dormir ahí porque por tu estado, era casi imposible dormir a tu lado… ay hermanito en verdad que apestas XD XD…"

"Pero anoche… tu y yo fuimos al hotel y los vimos… anoche…"

"Estas loco… anoche llegaste a MI hotel, preguntándome donde iba a ser la sesión de fotos de Shuichi, pero te respondí que no tenía idea, te pusiste más loco de lo que estas ahorita… y eso ya es mucho decir… y comenzaste a dar vueltas como león enjaulado… hasta que arrasaste con todo mi frigobar… que por cierto me tienes que dar el dinero porque yo no pienso pagar eso ¬¬… dándote una borrachera marca diablo hasta que te quedaste dormido… fue cuando Shuichi llamó al hotel preguntando por ti, le conté que estabas todo embriagado e inconciente, entonces me pidió que te trajera aquí, ya que él tenia rato de haber llegado y estaba muy preocupado… que por cierto, me contó que prefirió regresarse a la casa que quedarse en el hotel donde fue el evento…" – contó casi sin respirar Tatsuha

"Entonces… todo fue un sueño…" – dijo en un susurro Yuki mientras se dejaba caer en la mullida cama – "Kami… fue tan real…"

"¿De que hablas?" – preguntó su hermano

"Un sueño que tuve… donde tu y yo llegábamos y sorprendíamos a Shuichi y el loco del conejo haciendo el amor… pero por suerte fue solo un sueño…" – dijo aliviado el escritor

"Pues si, definitivamente fue un sueño lo que viste… pero todavía no cantes victoria hermanito…"

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Pues ayer con tus desesperaciones y actos embriagadores, no me dejaste contarte… resulta que ayer que fui a NG, escuche una conversación entre Ryuichi y Tohma donde my honey le contaba a nuestro cuñadito que esta había sido la semana más maravillosa de su vida y que Shuichi tenía que ver con eso… y que ya no aguantaba las ganas de decir a los cuatro vientos cuanto lo quería y todo lo que había compartido con él estos días… ay hermanito, definitivamente las sospechas son ciertas, a mi eso me sonó que si hay algo entre ellos…"

Yuki se levanta rápidamente de la cama para salir de la habitación, ahora que había tenido ese sueño, no iba a permitir que nada de eso pasara, si es que no había pasado algo ya… pero de no ser así, lo evitaría a cualquier costo… se iba encaminando a las sala, cuando escuchó como Shuichi hablaba por teléfono…

"No Ryuichi, no le he dicho nada… no… no… sigue dormido… pues yo opino que siga siendo un secreto por ahora… al menos hasta que él se de cuenta solito jajajaja… pero se va a morir cuando se entere… si hombre no te preocupes, podré controlarlo… me parece perfecto, entonces te veo esta noche en la presentación… si, nos vemos, adiós" – Shuichi colgó el teléfono sin percatarse que Yuki había escuchado todo, cuando se giró, se dio cuenta que estaba viéndolo fijamente

"¡YUKI!… me asustaste… ¿cuanto tiempo tienes de estar ahí?" – el escritor moría de ganas por decirle que había escuchado todo, pero si quería que su plan resultara, tenía que fingir demencia

"Acabo de llegar, cuando vi que colgabas el teléfono… ¿con quien hablabas?"

"Con Ryuichi… lo que me recuerda, esta noche tiene una presentación como solista… quiero que me acompañes, ándale di que si iras¿verdad que si¿verdad que si?" – rogaba Shuichi poniendo esos ojotes que convencen a todo el mundo, mientras se colgaba del cuello de su novio

"Mhp" – bufó Yuki fastidiado, por ningún motivo iría a ver a ese mono de circo… aunque… sería el lugar perfecto para acabar con él y pensándoselo mejor, decidió aceptar – "… bueno esta bien, pero solo si me das un beso"

"Yupi… los que quieras… eres un amor…" – contestó Shuichi, acercándose a su novio y dándole un apasionado beso… Yuki se sentía en las nubes… cuantos días no lo tuvo de esa manera y ahora no lo iba a dejar ir… esa noche realmente Sakuma Ryuichi iba a saber quien era Yuiki Eiri… Shuichi se separó de su novio y le dijo – "Bueno mi amor, iré a ver a Tatsuha, que veo todo muy calmado y eso me asusta… jajajaja ya estoy empezando a hablar como tu XD XD" – el pelirrosa se dirigía a la recamara mientras Yuki pensaba…

"_Definitivamente lo amo y no dejaré que se vaya de mi lado, y si eso llegara a pasar, juro que lucharé por él contra quien sea… nadie me quitara a Shuichi… a MI Shuichi…"_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La discoteque donde se iba a presentar Ryuichi estaba llena de gente, sin duda muchas fans habían acudido para poder estar cerca de él… Shuichi y Yuki se encontraban fuera del camerino de Ryuichi por petición del pelirrosa, ya que le quería desear suerte en su presentación… cuando el ojiazul salió, se percató que estaban ellos esperándolo y sin dudarlo se acercó…

"Shu… que bueno que estas aquí…" – dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro el cantante, que inmediatamente se transformo en seria cuando vio a Yuki – "y por lo que veo lograste traer a tu novio…"

"Jejeje así es Ryuichi… te venimos a desear suerte… pero que cara, esta es tu noche, así que ánimo… o ¿acaso no estas contento por la presentación?"

"No es eso Shu… claro que estoy contento" – mirando directamente a Yuki – "Solo que ya sabes lo que opino sobre ese asunto que hablamos… además que me preocupa como vaya a reaccionar con lo otro…"

"No seas malo Ryuichi, ya te explique como es esto y no te alarmes, ya te dije que lo tengo todo resuelto, yo controlare el asunto…"

"Eso espero Shu… y gracias por las porras…" – cambió su semblante serio por uno alegre de nuevo – "bueno… es hora de dar un show, ya sabes Shu como será jejeje… bueno que se diviertan, nos vemos al final, yo los busco…" – Ryuichi se alejó mientras Yuki no lo perdía de vista, analizando todo lo dicho entre líneas…

"_Por lo que veo todas las sospechas son ciertas, pero no me ganaras maldito, Shuichi se quedará conmigo… aunque esa frase de **es hora de dar un show **en verdad me aterró… me recordó al sueño…"_ Yuki fue interrumpido en sus pensamientos por la voz de Shuichi diciéndole que tenían que ir a encontrarse con Tatsuha ya que el show iba a empezar…

Por fin lograron encontrar al hermano de Yuki que estaba muy cerca del escenario, se acercaron a él y en ese momento empezó el show… el tiempo fue transcurriendo, Yuki no prestaba atención a lo que cantaba el cara de mono, él estaba muy entretenido maquilando el momento perfecto para ir a poner las cosas claras con el ojiazul, tenía que ser muy cuidadoso en lo que hacía, ya que si la cosa se ponía pesada, no dudaría en llegara a los golpes, pero estaba en sus terrenos, lo más seguro es que no saldrían las cosas bien… en eso estaba cuando algo que dijo el cantante en el escenario llamó su atención…

"Muchísimas gracias por haber venido esta noche… pero no me quiero despedir sin antes no presentarles esta padrísima canción compuesta por alguien maravilloso, es una canción muy especial para mi… espero que les guste…"

**Te encuentro**

**cuando llegaste a mi vida cambio mi destino**

**y sentí**

**que juntos**

**hemos crecido y creído**

**en un mismo mundo tu y yo.**

**Es tu voz sin razón**

**lo que me enloquece,**

**es tu olor, tu calor**

**me mantiene fuerte.**

Yuki no salía de su asombro, esas frases que su niño estaba escribiendo… eran una canción… una canción que le había compuesto al idiota descerebrado… volteó a ver a Shuichi el cual veía al imbecil con una cara de felicidad… se giro para ver a Tatsuha el cual le ponía una cara que quería decir **ya no hay dudas**… Yuki no podía dejar de escuchar cada frase dicha en la canción, las empezaba a analizar y a comparar con él mismo…

"_¿Realmente él ha cambiado su vida?... tiene razón que con él comparte un sueño, su mundo que es el de cantar… y no puedo negar que mi niño lo adora desde mucho antes de conocerme a mi... pero ¿acaso yo no le he ofrecido nada?... ¿conmigo no ha sido feliz?... veo que él es su fortaleza… su máximo… su todo…_

**Como te explico que te necesito,**

**para encontrarme vivo y sentirme protegido.**

**Como te explico que te necesito,**

**no importan las palabras, sabes lo que siento por ti.**

"_Lo necesita… sin él no puede seguir… es el mismo sentimiento que tengo yo por mi ángel… ¿Qué no importan las palabras?... ¿acaso eso quiere decir que han compartido más que solo expresarse con palabras lo que sienten?... Mi niño, no puedes hacerme esto…_"

**Recuerdo,**

**verte correr por la playa con tantas miradas en ti.**

**De noche,**

**siento tu cuerpo en mi cama y a veces no dejas dormir.**

**Compartir, descubrir**

**todo en teoría**

**Entender que al final**

**es una ironía**

"_IMPOSIBLE… se han escapado juntos para poder compartir momentos a solas… que idiota he sido, pero… ni cuenta me había dado… ahora que lo pienso… Shuichi siempre esta conmigo… ¿habrá sido esta semana que salía todo el tiempo con él?... me estoy volviendo loco… aunque… ya no me queda ninguna duda… han compartido más que simples palabras de amor… se han entregado mutuamente… ¿ironía?... la que estoy viviendo yo, nunca creí posible que llegaría a amar a Shuichi con esta intensidad… y ahora que esta pasando todo esto… me duele…"_

**Aunque haya veces que no me haces caso**

**y me ves la cara de desesperado.**

**Sabes que te gusta ser protagonista**

**y tienes la facha de exhibicionista.**

**A donde tu llegas tienes mil amigos,**

**y es tu culpa si quieren conmigo.**

**Pero si alguien se me acerca, lo dejas herido**

"_MALDITO… se atreve a ignorarlo en ocasiones, pero ¿qué estoy diciendo?... si así era yo con él… por eso lo estoy perdiendo… pero… se ve que mi ángel es masoquista… que baka soy, que cosas estoy pensando… si, sin duda alguna mi niño si tiene talento para escribir, supo plasmar todo lo que hace ese cara de mono… ¿exhibicionista?... si por eso lo odio más… pero veo que lo defiende… ¿acaso ya no recuerdas cuando me vengue por lo que te hicieron?... me dolió mucho mi amor… pero veo que ahora quieres que alguien más te defienda…"_

**Como te explico que te necesito**

**Como te explico que te necesito**

**sabes lo que siento **

"_Ya no más por favor… no lo soporto… no Shuichi, tú no lo necesitas, yo te necesito… te necesito mi amor"_

**Cuando llego a casa, saltas y me ladras,**

**y en este escenario como te extraño.**

"_¿Ladras?... es cierto que parece y es un animal, pero si es una canción de amor… ¿por qué le dice eso?... ¿extrañarlo?... pero si todo el santo día cuando tienen conciertos están juntos… maldita la hora en que Tohma decidió hacer giras y presentaciones de los dos grupos…"_

La canción terminó, para beneficio de Yuki, no podía dejar de ver al pelirrosa, estaba admirando todos los gestos que hacía… jamás imaginó lo importante que era para él ese niño de cabellos rosados… después de lo del incidente con su sensei Yuki, jamás creyó volver a sentir algo tan fuerte… y ahora que ahí estaba ese sentimiento de nuevo… le era arrebatado una vez más… pero esta vez no iba a dejarlo ir, primero muerto…

Mientras Yuki cavilaba sobre sus sentimientos, Ryuichi tomaba el micrófono una vez más y le decía a su público que vitoreaba su presentación…

"Muchas gracias… se que se preguntarán sobre esta canción tan extraña, pero como se habrán dado cuenta, expresa los sentimientos mas puros que hay… " – Yuki escuchaba horrorizado lo que decía el moreno, pero sin dejar de ver a Shuichi – "quiero decirles el nombre de ese ser tan especial que ha llenado mi corazón… su nombre es…" – el escritor no podía creer el descaro de ese idiota, iba a decirlo con él enfrente – "SHUICHI"

Sin poder contenerse más, Yuki abrazó con todas sus fuerzas al pelirrosa mientras le decía…

"Shuichi mi amor, no me dejes por él… yo te amo… lo eres todo para mi… TE AMO…"

"Yu… Yuki…" – el ojivioleta no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, acaso Yuki le dijo ¿QUE LO AMABA?... pero porque de esa manera… ¿que no se fuera con él?... pero ¿de quien estaba hablando?... Shuichi sintió como Yuki comenzaba a derramar lágrimas, mientras Ryuichi seguía hablando…

"… mi fiel perrito… SHUICHI"

En ese momento, todo se congeló para el escritor… ¿acaso había escuchado bien?... el idiota cara de mono había dicho…

"¡UN PERRO!..." – gritó el rubio girándose hacía el escenario, donde pudo ver a Ryuichi jugando con un perro de labrador… no podía ser… ¿qué diablos estaba sucediendo ahí?

"Yuki… que sucede… ¿te sientes bien?... definitivamente has estado muy extraño estos últimos días…" – decía el pelirrosa, mientras se acercaban Ryuichi con su perro y Tatsuha; el último venía del baño

"Pero… todas las evidencias, Tatsuha y yo vimos y escuchamos evidencias, de que ustedes dos… ¿Qué significaba eso?" – preguntaba muy alterado el escritor, mientras que los cantantes se veían sin entender a lo que se refería

"Emmm… Yuki… no te entendemos nada… ¿de que evidencias hablas?" – preguntó el ojivioleta

"Las frases que escribías en tu libreta como **llegaste a mi vida**, **mi cama**,** te necesito**… el rasguño de tu brazo…Ryuichi y tú sudados y todos desarreglados el día que fui por ti a su casa… la conversación por teléfono con él donde decías que me iba a morir cuando me enteraras… la mirada de odio que me da este cara de mono siempre que me ve cuando estoy contigo… la charla que tuvieron Ryuichi y Tohma de que no aguantaba a decir a los cuatro vientos cuanto te quería" – contesto de corrido el rubio

" ¡Yuki! mi amor… en verdad que ya no te dejare escribir más libros, tu imaginación esta muy volada… las frases que escribí, que por cierto no se como las viste ¬¬… pues eran de la canción que acabas de escuchar, la hice pensando en SHUICHI y las cosas que me contaba Ryuichi… el rasguño pues ¿adivina quien fue? Jejeje pos SHUICHI… el día que fuiste por mi, estábamos 'mojados' no 'sudados', ya que estábamos bañando a SHUICHI, es todo un torbellino…sobre de que te ibas a morir cuando te enteraras, es sobre la misma canción, tu siempre me dices que no tengo talento, y ya nos imaginábamos como te pondrías cuando supieras que hice una canción para un perro XD… las miradas de odio, es por algo que le conté a él que no le parecieron, pero ya lo regañe y jamás dejaría que te hiciera un feo…" – dijo Shuichi, luego agregó Ryuichi – "lo de mi conversación con Tohma era referente a mi lindo y fiel SHUICHI …"

"Entonces… todo… era… por …Shuichi… un perro que se llama… ¡SHUICHI!..." – hablaba entrecortado el escritor

"Así es " – dijeron al mismo tiempo los cantantes, luego Ryuichi agregó mientras acariciaba a su perrito –"que por cierto, me lo regaló Tatsuha… él mismo le puso el nombre, claro después de preguntarle a Shuichi si podía…"

Yuki levantaba la mirada que estaba furiosa y la dirigía a su hermano, el cual estaba blanco como el papel, haciendo a un lado a Shuichi se acercó a su hermano…

"¡TATSUUUUHA!" – gritó

"O.O… Ooppss… jejeje se me había olvidado contarte del perrito y el nombre que le puse jejejej… emmm… ay, creo que me llamaron por allá… adióssss" – Tatsuha salió prácticamente volando mientras Yuki salía corriendo atrás de él gritando…

"¡DEJA QUE TE AGARRE ANIMAL… TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA… TE MATARE FENÓMENO SIN CEREBRO…!"

"¿Y ahora que le pasa a estos dos?... no cabe duda que es de familia…" – comentaba Shuichi

"Mmm… tienes razón… pero déjalos, así se demuestran su cariño jejeje… vamos acompáñame… es hora de que SHUICHI coma…" – dijo Ryuichi cargando a su perro que se iba con Shuichi al camerino del primero; mientras se podía apreciar como Yuki estaba ahorcando a su hermano…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La noche era tranquila y no se podía escuchar casi ningún ruido, todo estaba en calma, solo las carcajadas que se escuchaban en el departamento que Yuki y Shuichi compartían…

"JAJAJAJAJA XD XD… ¿entonces por eso fue todo este alboroto?... jajajaja ¿tu creías que te estaba engañando con Ryuichi?... Yuki, que alucinado eres jajajajaja…" – Shuichi no podía dejar de reírse, después de que Yuki le contara todo lo que había hecho y pasado, hasta el sueño se lo contó… estaban sentados en la sala platicando

"Mhp… pues yo no le veo la gracias… en verdad que fue algo muy duro para mi…" – contestaba todo malhumorado Yuki

"Jeje ay amor… ¿como crees que haría algo así?" – dijo Shuichi que se acercó a su novio y se sentó sobre sus caderas – "Sabes que yo solamente tengo ojos para ti… tu lo eres todo para mí"

"Ahora estoy seguro de eso…" – Yuki abrazó al pelirrosa y lo atrajo hacia él mientras continuaba – "me di cuenta que sin ti no podría vivir… eres mi ángel, mi niño… mi luz"

"Te quiero Yuki… por cierto ahora que me acuerdo¿que pasó con Tatsuha?... ya no lo vi cuando salimos…"

"Ese baka… lo dejé un poco indispuesto, el cara de mono se lo llevó a su casa… supongo que se recuperará pronto al sentirse cerca de ese descerebrado… ¬¬"

"Yuki… no le digas así a Ryuichi… oye… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

"Claro, la que gustes…"

"Cuando Ryuichi y yo lo hacíamos en tu sueño… ¿en serio lo disfrute demasiado?" – preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro

"¬¬x… Shuichi…"

"Jajaja, no es cierto mi amor… te amo"

"Te amo mi ángel…" – se fundieron en un beso que añoraban desde hace tiempo, pero fue interrumpido por el escritor – "¿sabes que?... creo que ese sueño se puede volver realidad… pero tu y yo seremos los protagonistas…"

"Mmm… me parece bien la idea…"

Y sin decir más, se volvieron a besar apasionadamente… Yuki se levantó des sofá con Shuichi cargando, este tenía sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y sus brazos alrededor del cuello… se dirigieron a la recamara donde hicieron el amor toda la noche, demostrándose cuanto SE NECESITABAN…

**FIN**

**CANCIÓN**

**Te necesito – Kabah (originalmente el grupo hizo esta canción dedicada a un perro XD XD…)**


End file.
